


It Started in a Club

by AkaShika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Comeplay, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sunburn, Weddings, mentions of AtM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaShika/pseuds/AkaShika
Summary: It's the hottest summer in a century when Harry and Draco get married.





	It Started in a Club

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It's the hottest summer in a century.  
> Suggested Character(s)/Pairings: Harry/Draco  
> Any optional extras: picnic, sunburns, british seaside, camping
> 
> I had so many ideas for a fic for this prompt, One of them will be finished even if I have to come back to life to do it, but for now, this is the result of my prompt.  
> Many thanks to my betas, J and J and M. All three of you are fantastic and put up with so much shit from me sometimes.

_This started in a club._

Harry sat outside a Wizard’s tent, his feet digginginto the cool sand as he watched the sun rise over the ocean. It was difficult to think that his impending marriage had started in a club six years ago and now, a week before he said his vows during what both Wizards and Muggles were calling the hottest summer in a century, he and his fiancé were hiding out on a secluded beach away from overbearing mothers asking if they were sure about all their choices; as if they could change anything nine days before they stood before the altar.

Harry sipped his cooling tea and glanced at his watch. It wasn’t even 6 am yet, he shouldn’t be awake, but his mind was racing and he couldn’t stop thinking about the memories that had been made and the future that still lay ahead . He jumped when he felt a hand brushing through his hair before internally scolding himself. There were only two people here after all, and he was one of them.

“Expecting someone else?” Draco asked as he knelt on the sand opposite Harry.

Harry let out a snort before saying, “Like who? The other fiancé I hid in the wardrobe?” He held his half full cup out for Draco to take and watched as he took a sip, wrinkled his nose, then Summoned the sugar. “I was lost in thought, that’s all.”

“You do that a lot,” Draco said when he’d finished doctoring the tea to his liking and sipped “Maybe you should stop thinking. You lasted long enough not doing it, after all.” He failed to hid his smile behind the cup.

“I was thinking about how we got here.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “We Apparated, Harry, it’s not that difficult to comprehend. We’ve been doing it for nine years after all.”

Harry sighed and tutted, a habit he was almost positive he’d picked up from Hermione over the years. “I meant ‘here’ as in ‘a week away from saying our vows’.”

“Oh,” Draco said as he pushed the cup into the sand to stop it from spilling and crawled over into Harry’s lap. “I believe it started with me being utterly irresistible, you being unable to keep your hands off me and begging me for a proper date when we were done.”

Harry linked his hands together behind Draco’s back and ran his nose up and down his throat. “Your bias is showing, Malfoy,” he said before he pressed a kiss to Draco’s sleep-warmed skin.

Draco ran his hands through the hair at the back of Harry’s head and angled his face for a proper kiss. “You saying my memory’s faulty? That I’m not gorgeous and that you have no problem keeping your hands to yourself?”

Harry kissed him again, pulling him as close as possible and enjoying the way his body reacted. “Not at all,” he said as he rocked them together slowly. “I’m just saying that I’m not the only one who couldn’t help but touch that night.”

“I’d never have noticed your short arse if you hadn’t… Fuck, that’s it… if you hadn’t cornered me.”

Harry brought one hand down and fumbled with his shorts to get both their cocks out when Draco raised himself up onto his knees for him to do the same.

“Do you remember dancing in the club?” Draco asked. “Grinding that perfect arse against me before dragging me outside?”

Harry wanked them both together, slowly. “Best night ever,” he said between gasps as he brought them both off, biting down on Draco’s bare shoulder as he came.

He told himself that his cock didn’t twitch when Draco licked his hand clean, but Harry had never been good at lying to himself.

* * *

**Six Years Earlier**

They were supposed to have been celebrating his birthday. Ever since Harry had told his friends, in a rather dramatic fashion, that he was bi and he wasn’t ever getting back together with Ginny because he fancied a bit of cock more than he wanted her, they’d been trying to prove how ok they all were with the situation. In three months, Harry thought he’d been to more gay clubs than he had been to normal ones since the end of the war. This one, though. This one, Harry thought he could learn to like. Especially if it was always as full of good looking men as it was tonight.

“We asked Dean and Seamus to recommend a place,” Hermione said to him over the music as Harry looked around at the booth seating on the lower level of the club.

Three drinks later, Harry spotted Malfoy and abandoned Ron and Hermione who had pretty much been ignoring him to ask him… what?

What he was doing in a Muggle club?

Was he actually attracted to men, too, or was he here with others?

When did he get so fit?

Because he was, Harry realised as he made his way to the part of the bar where Malfoy stood, waiting for a drink. He hadn’t looked this fit since fifth year, but he had an easy smile on his face that Harry had never seen on him before.

In the end, when Harry sidled up next to him, he simply said “Malfoy,” in greeting. It was at that point, he realised that Malfoy had grown. Harry was never going to be tall, he’d accepted that, but there must have been a time when he and Malfoy were of a height, now the bastard had at least 6 inches on him.

“Potter,” Malfoy said before he placed his order with the bartender. Almost as an afterthought, he added, “Oh and whatever he wants, too.”

Well fuck, Harry thought. If Malfoy was already buying him a drink, he must have looked as bad as he felt.

At the time, Harry wasn’t sure how he’d gone from making polite conversation at the bar with Malfoy to dancing with him. Malfoy’s hands had settled on his hips, his lips were near Harry’s ear, whispering words about his, apparently, delectable arse, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to fight it. When he finally turned in Malfoy’s grip and threaded his fingers together behind Malfoy’s neck and pulled him down so he could say something, he felt like he’d never want to give up this moment.

“You talk too much, Malfoy,” Harry said loudly into his ear over the music, right before pulling him into a kiss.

As far as first kisses went, it could have been better, but there was something about the scent of sweat and male and Malfoy that made it fantastic. They kissed, Malfoy pulled Harry’s hips as close as possible using the belt loops on his jeans and Harry almost didn’t have the will to pull back before he came in his pants as he undulated his groin against Malfoy’s denim-clad thigh.

Harry pulled Malfoy off the dance floor; moments later,  Malfoy dragged Harry out of the club. They didn’t make it the full way down the street before Malfoy lead Harry into a deserted alleyway, casta few charms, and then pulled Harry back towards him, kissing him as though this was their last chance.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as Draco moved from his mouth to his neck. “You know all the right spells, don’t you?” Harry asked.

“What?”

“Jesus, Malfoy, please tell me you dragged me into this alley to fuck me not just snog me.”

Harry probably shouldn't have been that forward about it, but right then, at least to him, it seemed that Malfoy was taking it slow, as if he was scared that he would run if they went too fast. However, Harry had had his share of awful one-night stands with Muggles in the last few months. He had learned the hard way that nothing made actual penetrative gay sex easy enough to do outside, quickly. That's why he had mostly stuck to sucking someone off in the loos of whatever club they were in and having the favour returned before he went home and fucked himself.

“Well,” Malfoy said, looking at Harry as if he’d sprouted an extra arm out of his head or something. “I was going to wait until we got to my flat for that, but if you’re that eager, here’ll do just fine, I suppose.”

This was either the best idea he’d ever had, or the worst.

With that thought, Harry hastily stripped himself of his jeans, pants and shoes, standing  in just his socks and shirt before he practically climbed Malfoy in order to kiss him again.

The shag itself was great; Malfoy had pinned him against the wall and fucked him with abandon. It was intense and left Harry weak in the knees for several minutes after it was all over when he had to rely on Malfoy to keep him standing. The aftermath, however, was what alerted Harry’s alcohol-sodden brain that something wasn’t quite right with the encounter.

When Harry could finally walk again, he moved over to where he’d left his clothes, feeling the trickle of Malfoy’s come rolling down his thigh as he moved. He was just thinking about how they might just be able to repeat the performance at Malfoy’s place with proper lube when the man in question made it clear that he had other plans.

“Well,” Malfoy said in a colder tone than Harry would have liked. “Thanks for the fuck, Potter. Don’t forget to take the spells down before you leave.”

There was a crack of Apparition and Harry was alone.

* * *

Harry hadn’t lied when he had said it was the best night ever. He’d waited days to see if Draco would go to _The Prophet_ with the story about his sexual preferences and how he’d been so fucking eager to be fucked in an alley in the middle of a city. But when three days had passed and there was no story, no even a hint of one, he owled Draco apologies and asked him out on a real date. Draco’s reply came days later, days that Harry had spent thinking about him and wanking and hoping beyond hope that ‘Malfoy’ would say yes.

Now, Harry thought, lying in bed, hiding from the growing heat of the sun, with the scent of sweat and musk and Draco surrounding him, he’d never been more glad that he’d pulled Draco off the dance floor and that he’d been enough of a Gryffindor to beg for a second chance.

As Harry settled himself on Draco’s thighs and enjoyed the feel of Draco’s hands running up and down his sides, he smiled.

“Harry,” Draco said with the tone of someone who was only humouring another. “I love you, I do. But if you make me fuck you again, I’m afraid my dick is going to fall off.”

“Wanker.” Harry ran his thumb over one of Draco’s nipples, teasing it to a pebbled peak before running his nail across it. Draco hissed and Harry smirked as he felt Draco harden again. “You’re not that old.”

Draco tightened his hold on Harry’s hips before he flipped them both over. “I tell you I love you and you call me a wanker?” he said in mock outrage. “How is that fair?” He didn’t let Harry answer, however. Instead, he kissed him and kept kissing him until Harry was hard again and they were rolling their hips together in a dance they’d spent years perfecting.

When they’d both spent themselves for the third time that morning, Draco’s kisses turned lazy.

“I didn’t bring you out to a beach just so we could spend the weekend fucking in a tent, you know,” Draco said after a few minutes.

“Really,” Harry drawled. “I honestly couldn’t tell.”

“Really,” Draco said, his teasing tone taking on a slightly serious edge. “Go shower and then I will and then we can leave.”

Harry raised his head and kissed Draco one last time before he got out of the bed.

“See you soon,” he said as he left the room.

It took another hour, but eventually Harry and Draco were dressed and Disillusioned, ready to Apparate to wherever it was Draco wanted to take Harry.

And wouldn’t that have been confusing ten years ago.

Draco took them to a hilly area with farmlands nearby overlooking a beautiful lake full of yellow water lilies. The hills they stood on were a riot of colour too and Harry looked around in equal parts curiosity and awe.

In deference to the growing heat, both men took off their shirts as Draco led Harry  towards some rocks for them to sit on. There was a huge chunk taken out of one; Draco chose to sit on that one, pulling Harry into his lap as he did so.

“Why did you bring us here?” Harry asked, after sitting in silence with Draco for a while, looking out over the lake.

“You always like the stories of Merlin and Arthur when I tell them to you,” Draco said. “This is supposedly where one takes place. I’m not sure if I told it to you before or not, though.”

Harry dropped his head to rest it on Draco’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his bare skin. “Tell me anyway.”

As always when he told these legends about Arthur and Merlin, Draco's voice became a soothing baritone.

“The legend says there was a monster that lived in this lake. The monster would kill anyone who came too close to the lake, and now and then it would raid the countryside and villages nearby, killing people and animals alike. Arthur came by one day, so the locals begged him to help, to kill the demon that lived in the lake. He rode up here on his horse to find the beast. It was asleep; its head was resting on the shore and the rest of its body was submerged in the water.”

Draco brushed his hand through Harry’s hair as he spoke. “He brought with him a strong, magical chain and while the monster was still asleep, he managed to loop it over its head. The beast woke and realised it was under attack, but Arthur urged his horse forward, dragging the monster from the lake. The horse tried so hard it left the imprint of its hoof in a rock.”

Harry lifted his head and looked at the part of the rock with a chunk taken from it. Sure enough, it looked like a horseshoe print. “Wow. What happened to the monster?”

“Arthur slayed the beast, and the villagers lived happily ever after. Or at least as happily as they could in the 6th century Cymric kingdoms.”

It was hours later before they went back to the tent. Harry had wanted to walk around the lake and follow a few of the walking trails that had been marked; Draco had indulged him without complaint.

Harry now realised that they probably should have gone somewhere shaded at least for the hottest part of the day because Draco’s shoulders, chest and back were burnt.

“Why didn’t you cast a Sunscreen Charm?” Harry asked in dismay. The bright red tone Draco’s skin had taken on wasn’t fading when they were back in the cool of their tent.

Draco scowled at Harry for a good minute before answering. “I forgot.”

Harry almost growled at Draco when he heard the petulance in his tone before he dug around in the bag he’d brought. Seconds later, he advanced on Draco with his wand and a small pot. A quick Numbing Charm over Draco’s chest stopped the pain there.

“Strip and lie on your front on the bed,” he ordered Draco, not accepting any defiance. “Honestly, you’re almost as bad as Teddy, at least he lets me know if he thinks he’s getting too warm.”

The gel-like ointment in the pot was one of Draco’s own inventions, made to soothe burns and cool the skin. Harry was the one who discovered that if you rubbed it in properly instead of leaving it to sit on the skin it made a fairly decent massage oil.

Draco pulled off his shorts and then lay, as he was told, on his stomach on the bed. Harry settled himself over Dracos legs, his bum resting on Draco’s thighs. He unscrewed the pot as soon as he found a good position and began to massage the ointment into Draco’s back.

He started at the bottom, pressing hard on the muscles that felt tense and working the knots out of Draco’s back, running his fingers over each vertebrae and listening to his fiancé’s groans and moans as he relaxed, probably knowing just how much he was turning Harry on. By the time he’d started working Draco’s neck, the blond felt boneless to Harry.

“Numbing charm’s starting to wear off,” he said after a few more minutes.

Finished with the back, Harry swung himself off Draco. “Right, roll over then and I’ll do your front before it starts hurting again.”

Harry worked the gel into Draco’s taut stomach, his fingers dipping just slightly below the waistband of Draco’s boxers. He ran his hands up over Draco’s shoulders and down his pecs, his thumbs teasing Draco’s nipples as he felt his cock swell. By the time he was done, Draco was touching Harry as much as he could, too.

Harry ended up bringing Draco off once more before they had sex yet again that day, this time with Harry riding Draco.

“Fuck,” Draco said breathlessly when Harry rolled to the side after they were finished. “I love you, you know.”

“I should hope so.” Harry failed to suppress a snort. “You’re only bloody marrying me in a week.”

He threw one leg over Draco’s and spread himself across the rest of the bed, loving the fact that he was a wizard and that Cooling Charms existed. He felt Draco run his fingers up and down his thigh, moving inwards and he grinned. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew what was coming next and he could feel his cock giving a valiant effort to get hard again.

Draco’s fingers were soon pressing inside him, come and sunburn gel slicking his way. Harry knew that if it weren’t for the gel, Draco’s fingers would end up in Harry’s mouth before he managed to come again. Over the course of their relationship, they’d both discovered that Harry was definitely not shy about putting things in his mouth.

“Can’t wait to marry you,” Draco said as he kissed Harry’s shoulder, still fingering him earnestly. Harry was sure he was wishing he could go again properly.

Harry gasped and moaned, the words driving him towards the edge of orgasm as much as Draco’s hand was.

“Can’t wait for everyone to know I’m yours and you’re mine,” Draco continued. “Say it, Harry.”

“Yes,” Harry panted. “Yes, fuck. I’m yours, always yours, fuck, Draco.”

Despite Harry’s orgasm feeling amazing, he didn’t come much. He doubted there was much left inside him now, but he came with Draco’s fingers inside him, Draco’s hand around him and Draco’s name on his lips.

After giving him a few minutes to recover, Draco kissed him once more, slowly and leisurely, kissing him for the sake of it, rather than because it was going anywhere and after a few quick charms to clean themselves up, the pair fell asleep.

—

Narcissa had chosen the colours for Harry and Draco’s wedding. Molly had agreed only on the condition that she would provide the cake.

Neither Harry nor Draco knew much else about what was happening for their wedding; they would have both been happy enough to get married in a dingy Ministry office.

As Harry pulled on his lightweight dove grey robes on the morning of his wedding day, though, he felt sure that he had made the right choice by leaving it up to the women, even if he would never say that in front of Hermione. He was barely listening to what she was telling him; all he could think was that in less than an hour, he and Draco would be married.

He listened when Hermione said it was time. He listened when she told him to count to ten after she left and then walk out like they’d practiced. When she opened the door, another door opened on the other side of the room—there Draco stood in a similar robe, only his was in a pale, duck egg blue.

They met at the centre, at the top of the aisle in front of a quartet of potted magnolia and star jasmine shrubs. The path down the aisle was dusted with jasmine to be crushed underfoot as they walked.

Harry felt like time was passing strangely. One minute he was looking at Draco from across the room, the next they were stood in front of the officiant, holding hands, only to hear himself say his vows and putting his ring on Draco’s finger. Draco was about to do the same for him a few moments later.

There was a kiss when the officiant declared them married and bonded for life.

Gods, when had he sat down? The scent of lavender and jasmine had given way to the succulent food he barely remembered agreeing to weeks ago when asked about dishes for the banquet.

He looked over at Draco, his chest feeling heavy with the weight of his emotions as he watched him smile at his mother before turning to Harry.

Then they were dancing—when did that happen?

“I love you so much” Draco said as he pulled Harry closer.

“Do you love me enough not to kill me if I tell you I don’t remember much of today?” Harry asked, only partially joking.

“Doesn’t matter.” Draco leaned down to touch their foreheads together. “You said the right things in the right places,and that means you’re not getting rid of me now.”

The scent of honeysuckle drifted in through the open doors of the Malfoy ballroom and the dancefloor began to fill.

They were surrounded by other people, but to Harry and Draco, they may as well have been alone on a beach in a tent with no one else around.

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fest and I've enjoyed it. I hope everyone enjoyed the results.
> 
> Note: 12/10/18: Please note this has been edited for readability and grammar/tense changes. Also a couple of random POV switches that needed to be dealt with


End file.
